sérénité
by la rodeuse
Summary: Petit JeriShow écrite il y a quelques temps pour un autre forum au moment où l'ont commençaient a parler du couple et que peu de monde pensaient qu'ils étaient, 1 un couple crédible, 2 qu'ont pouvaient écrire dessus. je me suis décider à la publier ici.


POV

« ca y était, enfin ! »

Lui et son cœur et tendre étaient enfin unis par les liens du mariage.

FIN POV

Il avait fallut pour cela remonter dans son canada natal, mais Vince s'était incliné, à leur grande surprise, donnant deux semaines de congés à tout le roster, dont la plupart des membres étaient aujourd'hui présent en plus de leurs familles respectives.

Ils avaient choisies de le célébrer en plein air au bord d'un des grands lacs, la belle saison étant pleinement épanouie à cette période de l'année et le ciel aussi limpide que son jumeau liquide.

La cérémonie, aussi belles que soient les décorations restait en même temps discrète et intimiste, venant concrétisée une relations de plusieurs longues années, avec ses joies et ses peines, ses colères et ses périodes sereines.

Qui aurait cru, parmi leurs amis, que leur complicité fraternelle et tactile cachait en fait des sentiments plus profonds. Personne, pas même les concernés ne s'en rendait compte. Jouant les parfaits salopards lors des shows, ils retrouvaient à l'extérieur leurs personnalités calmes et paisibles.

Ce fût par hasard, lors de la blessure d'Adam qui l'empêcha de catcher pendant plusieurs mois, qu'ils se retrouvèrent à travailler ensemble et que l'improbable se produit. Ont dit que l'amour rend aveugle, dans le cas précis ils eurent plutôt l'impression de retrouver la vue.

Un soir, le plus petit des deux était introuvable alors qu'ils avaient prévus de s'entraîner ensemble pour accorder leurs gimming pour l'intervention lors du prochain show.

C'est alors que son comparse en regardant à travers l'une des fenêtres du rez de chaussée de l'hôtel où le roster était descendu qu'il aperçu au loin la silhouette de Chris qui semblait recroquevillé sur la plage en contrebas. Paul descendit alors le rejoindre, assez inquiet de l'attitude d'un de ses meilleurs amis qu'il savait fragile par moment, sa relation avec John ayant tendance à battre de l'aile en ce moment.

En se rapprochant dans les feux du jour livrant son dernier combat dans un débordement de teintes chaudes se reflétant dans l'infini aux milles éclats, Paul entendit des sanglots qui lui firent hâter le pas et s'asseoir sans un mot à côté de son ami, l'attirant dans ses bras pour le laisser pleurer tout son soûl à l'abri de son immense et rassurante épaule.

Une fois les sanglots apaisés, Chris prit la parole dans un murmure : « c'est fini définitivement Paul, il m'a quitté pour rejoindre Jack… »

Paul se contentait de passer une main rassurante dans le dos de Chris et de l'écouter sans une parole. Sans préméditation, ils relevèrent et tournèrent leurs têtes l'une vers l'autre au même instant, leurs lèvres se retrouvant à quelques cm. Personne ne su qui des deux initia le baiser mais tout deux sentirent leurs cœurs bondirent dans leurs poitrines. Paul repoussa néanmoins Chris doucement, restant front contre front le temps de murmurer ces quelques mots

« Chris, je ne peux pas. Pas dans ces conditions. J'aurais l'impression d'abuser de toi alors que tu ne cherche peut être qu'un moyen de te consoler. Regarde-moi bien, tu regretterais surement dans quelques jours. Je serais toujours la pour toi c'est une promesse, en temps qu'ami, que tu es besoin de moi a n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. »

Les semaines passèrent, sans qu'aucun des deux ne reparle de « l'incident » Ce ne fût que 4 mois plus tard, lors d'un congé que tout les deux décidèrent d'un commun accord de passer dans un chalet, isolé au milieu des bois et de la neige, appartenant à Chris, que leur complicité et leur besoin de contact toujours aussi fort se mua en quelques chose de plus positif pour nous slasheuses.

Ils venaient de passer deux heures à se balader dans la forêt canadienne, chahutant comme des enfants, en se lançant des boules de neiges en riant quand ce n'était pas la neige d'un arbre ensevelissant l'autre par une « maladresse » de l'un.

Ils étaient rentrés se mettre au chaud, Paul s'occupant de remettre du bois dans la cheminée avant de s'asseoir dans le canapé pendant que Chris était parti leur préparer deux chocolats chauds a la cuisine attenante.

En revenant avec les tasses dans le séjour, Chris se retrouva en face des traits de Paul contemplant paisiblement les flammes dans la semi obscurité.

En s'approchant, il se retrouva à même hauteur que Paul, celui-ci étant assis, et après l'avoir observé une seconde posa tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser papillon, sans avoir réfléchit, même si il avait souvent repensé à leur premier baiser.

Juste après, il s'écarta les joues rouges, pensant avoir foutu leur amitié en l'air, avant de voir le sourire tendre et lumineux de Paul qui lui prit doucement les tasses des mains pour les poser sur la table basse et l'attirer au creux de ses bras.

Ils parlèrent toute la nuit et quand le jour commença à distiller ses premiers rayons, il les trouva tout les deux endormis, lover l'un contre l'autre sous une grande couverture pour se tenir chaud auprès de la cheminée éteinte.

Leur relation évolua pas à pas et ce ne fût que plusieurs mois après qu'elle passa à une étape plus charnelle, dans ce même chalet qui avait vu naître le début de leur relation. Ils avaient passé la soirée, comme c'était devenu leur habitude, à parler pendant des heures au coin du feu, cultivant leur jardin secret commun et s'échangeant la clé du jardin de l'autre, et ce fût dans la semi pénombre, baigné par la fragile clarté des braises rougeoyantes que leur relation pris ce parfum d'éternité, Paul prenant garde de ne pas écraser Chris alors que leurs deux corps ne faisaient tendrement plus qu'un.

POV

« Et oui, qui l'eu cru ?

Pour certains, nous ressemblions un peu au beau et à la bête et notre relation à surpris une partie du Roster au moment où nous l'avons révélée, près d'un an après son début. Les autres s'en doutant déjà un peu, de part notre comportement l'un envers l'autre.

Aujourd'hui nous avons quelques cheveux blancs et des rides en plus, nos carrières approchant celles de Shawn et de Mark en nombres d'années, Ceux-ci étant d'ailleurs présent à nos côtés en temps que témoins et toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre malgré le temps qui passe.

Nous avons déjà vécu de belles années depuis que nous sommes en couple et nous espérons après ce mariage en vivre autant, sinon plus ensemble.

Nous retournons aussi souvent que possible au chalet de Chris, tellement riche de souvenirs et nous espérons encore le faire longtemps.

« Messieurs et Messieurs Irvine-Wight, Je vous déclare officiellement unis par les liens du mariage, vous pouvez embrasser le marié »

« Nous sommes heureux…

…Et c'est le principal non ? »


End file.
